


hello, this is your captain speaking

by lovefromyourginger



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Airplane Sex, Ben always wanted to be a pilot right, F/M, Mile High Club, Shameless Smut, no respect for airplanes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 03:22:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15258327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovefromyourginger/pseuds/lovefromyourginger
Summary: Prompt: Mile High Club. Ben loves surprising Rey.Ben always wanted to join the Mile High Club and this was too good an opportunity to pass up.Just smut.





	hello, this is your captain speaking

**Author's Note:**

> This is brought to you by my wonderful Smut Sluts on Twitter! This is my first try at smut, so I hope you like it. 
> 
> Special shoutout to Sarah @weddersins for beta-ing this mess.
> 
> And my friend @theselittlethings because you deserve it and I love you :)

Rey is not a shy person.

 

Growing up in foster care, privacy and modesty were not luxuries afforded to her. She was never taken advantage of in her natural state (no one would dare even get close to the girl with the too-big teeth bared too much of the time), and she had never been ashamed of her body.

 

Of course she spent a fair amount of time in her adolescence studying her changing body, but that was more curiosity and the occasional comparison of her tall and somewhat boyish frame to those of her foster sisters, Paige and Tallie.

 

So, no, Rey wasn’t shy.

 

That isn’t to say that she wasn’t surprised when she found herself pressed against the cool bathroom mirror 25,000 miles above sea level.

 

Rey’s breath left stuttered trails of fog on the small slab of glass as a large hand gently caressed her right ass cheek.

 

“ _Ben.”_ A plea.

 

“Rey.” A demand.

 

“W-what are you doing?” She forced out from behind clenched teeth.

 

Ben chuckled lowly and kissed that tender spot behind her ear. _That’s cheating,_ her hazy mind allowed.

 

“I missed you.”

 

Rey wanted to laugh at him but his hand had started traveling to the front side of her body, cushioning her waist from the small but unforgiving sink.

 

Those hands had touched her so many times, in so many ways, in so many places, and she still couldn’t get enough of the heat they brought her.

She was enjoying the warm laving of his tongue on her pulse point when she felt a breeze and came back to herself.

 

“Ben!”

 

“What?” He asked absentmindedly, pushing his jeans-clad pelvis against her now bare ass. He’d had the gall to flip the bottom of her dress up. She’d scold him if she could think clearer.

 

“We-“ she broke off as his fingers danced through the downy hair beneath her thong, teasing her. “We are on an _airplane_!”

 

“Mhm,” he nuzzled into her neck as those wandering fingers finally, _finally_ , traced her slit. “And?”

 

Rey gulped and rocked her hips back into his. He hissed out a breath into her neck before traveling to her ear. _Good,_ she thought smugly.

 

“ _And_ so why are you groping me on an airplane?” She huffed and gripped the sink tighter.

 

His right hand cupped her while his middle finger slipped easily inside her heat. She groaned softly and felt his lips curve into a little grin before pressing a kiss into her skin, a kiss that was much too chaste for someone with her literally wrapped around his middle finger. His left hand, which had been mostly behaving itself with moving her hair away from whatever spot on her neck that his mouth had sought to claim, slid down her own left arm and locked into place above her hand. He rolled his much bigger ring finger over the sparkly silver band on hers.

 

“Why shouldn’t I be able to fuck my wife on an airplane?” Her heart stopped.

 

“Because it’s _illegal_ , husband.” He nipped her ear and crooked the finger he had buried inside her. He stole the gasp from her lips and pushed his hips more insistently into hers. She knew she was playing with fire, but damn, did she want it to turn her to ashes.

 

“Only if we get caught, babe.” His breathing sounded heavier and she felt a flash of pride on the effect she had on him.

Tired of being merely played with, Rey reached her right hand behind her to undo his belt. He shocked her by moving his hips out of her reach.

 

He pressed a hand into the small of her back and gave her neck one last kiss before growling in her ear, “Not yet. Don’t move.”

 

“Ben.” She whined as his fingers slipped from her heat. She was expecting another dark chuckle from him; but received nothing but a quick slap turned squeeze as the warmth of his body left her back. She didn’t dare question what he was doing and she was glad she didn’t waste any energy on a question that was soon answered by two hands on her ass and his tongue on her.

 

His hand firmly pushed her to bend further, and he rewarded her compliance with a hot lick up her slit. Her entire body flushed but she couldn’t bring herself to feel embarrassed. He made a noise of contentment and she pressed her forehead hard into the mirror. He never needed to draw his ABC’s or any of that bullshit to please her, but she felt four-letter words like “fuck”, “love”, and “cunt” whenever he disappeared between her thighs. She knew he wouldn’t let her come like this, but her body prepared itself like a spring anyway.

 

His strong hands gripped her thighs and _there,_ that finger was back again. He swirled it around inside of her, not satisfied with just paying attention to his favorite spot inside of her. She circled her hips with him and he rewarded her with the addition of his ring finger. Thankfully, not the one that marked him as hers, but she was happy to accommodate it all the same.

 

“ _Ben._ ” She breathed his name. Apparently, that was enough playtime for him, because he rudely tore his body heat away from her again.

 

“Oh, are you done torturing me now?” She couldn’t help but snark at him.

 

 _Smack_.

 

Rey didn’t have time to be indignant before suddenly he was _there_ and she was so full and they were together, never to be alone again.

 

His mouth attached to her neck again, because those lips were too big and soft and giving to not be on her. She thought she was going to combust, but tangled her left hand behind her in his dark hair and arched into him, begging for more.

He was happy to oblige and thrust into her harder, again guarding her belly from the hard ceramic. She was almost off the ground, forced onto her toes in order to make up for the height difference. It would be worth the sore calves to have part of him inside her when they landed.

 

The spring coiled tighter inside of her as his thrusts became more erratic. At some point, his hand had traveled to her neck, providing a comforting presence at first and then an erotic pressure as he pushed her body harder into the sink and the hand circling her clit pushed her closer to the edge.

 

She was so close and so she told him. “ _Ben,_ I’m almost-“ he shoved the fingers that had been inside of her, the ones that had started this whole adventure, into her mouth. She accepted them gladly, sucking them hard. The taste sent her spiraling as the spring inside of her snapped and she nearly screamed around his fingers.

 

She hardly noticed, but that had set him off. He rested his head on her abused neck as they both struggled to catch their breath.

 

“Ben.” A statement.

 

“ _Rey._ ” A prayer.

 

Her husband laughed lightly and pressed another kiss to her neck. She could be kissed in that exact spot by him a million and one times and it still wouldn’t be enough. But she was more than happy to accept all of them in the meantime.

 

“You couldn’t wait for us to get to our nice honeymoon suite?” She asked him as he zipped himself up and she adjusted her poor white thong that she knew would do very little to hide the smell of sex.

 

“Nah.” He met her eyes in the mirror and smirked. “I always wanted to join the Mile High Club.”

  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you liked it, let me know, maybe? 
> 
> Catch me on twitter @loveyourginger and on Tumblr @lovefromyourginger


End file.
